Loving the Scent of Blood
by Ashterra
Summary: Part 2 to the story Time Ticks By Slowly. Jinx is sent out to collect the bounty on Torn's head. But Torn soon realizes how much a man could love his wife and daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here is part 2 of Time Ticks By Slowly. Im not really sure how I feel about this, so this may go unfinished, but as of right now here is the first chapter. Let me know what you think of it!

**Chapter 1**

Jinx sat at the local bar flipping through a newspaper. A small grin curled on his lips when he scanned the obituaries. Sig was listed at the very top.

"Well done Jakey boy. Still able to survive anything. Never thought that you would flee from Haven." Jinx whispered to himself. He looked up cautiously as a finger forced the newspaper to crinckle. Four bounty hunters stood before him, each housing an ugly glare. Jinx took the cigar out of his mouth, and took a deep breath before speaking. "May I help you?"

"Word is that you know your way around the wastelands." one of them growled. Jinx propped his feet up on the table and crossed his arms.

"Word seems to travel fast. I'll humor you. Maybe I do. Who wants to know?" the four men sat down, and threw a piece of folded paper to Jinx.

"There's a new bounty out. An old friend of ours. Look familiar?" Jinx opened the paper haistely, and almost lost his cigar to the floor when his jaw dropped.

"If you're asking me to track him down in the wastelands, forget about it. Even I'm not that stupid."  
"Still holding onto that friendship eh? We'll make it worth your while." Jinx drummed his fingers on the table in thought.

"How much we talking here?" the four hunters exchanged glances before the one spoke.

"Half. Plus the cost of whatever you need to get the job done." Jinx looked down at the wanted poster one last time.

"Cant believe that I'm going to sell out. But...you got yourself a deal." Jinx shook the hunters hands.

"Smart move. We could not do this without you. You have six months to map out the wastelands, pinpoint his location, and block off all possible escape routes. When you're finished, ask for Krank at the bar The Drunken Muse. We'll be waiting." the four men left leaving Jinx by himself once again.

"Sorry old buddy...but money talks." he whispered while looking down at the paper and saw Torn's face staring back at him.

Ashelin and Torn walked along the beach, their arms linked together. Torn still needed some extra support when he walked, so his cone was present. As part of his recovery he was instructed to walk everyday. Ashelin always provided company. She loved the alone time with him.

"I've been thinking about the wedding Torn." Ashelin said while smiling at him. Torn glanced at her, and sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to be discussing it with your lady friends instead?" he grumbled.

"Normally...but I'm ordering you to listen. It actually invloves you. Do you want to be fully recovered for the ceremony?" she asked. Torn shrugged his shoulders.

"I would prefer to be at my best. So I can share a first dance with you. You choose a date love." he kissed her lips lightly before giving her a quick bite on the neck. She giggled at the bite, and they continued to walk towards the palace.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." she teased.

Tess sat with a tiny baby cradled in her arms. The osstel looked up at her mother making a small noise as if speaking to her. Tess kissed her baby on the cheek, and looked up when she Torn and Ashelin enter the room. They sat next to Tess on the large couch, and Ashelin smiled at the tiny baby.

"She's gorgeous." Ashelin said. Tess smiled back and turned her attention back towards her daughter.

"Thank you. I never thought that I could love someone so much. Its truely amazing." Ashelin turned to glance at Torn, who gave her a strange look.

"What?" he said flatly. Ashelin couldn't hold back a snicker.

"What do you think about children Torn?" she asked softly. Torn shook his head, and leaned back on the couch.

"I dont like them. Never have, and probably never will." Ashelin sighed and looked at Tess. Tess frowned in a discouraged manor. Ashelin pushed her braided hair over her shoulder, and stood up.

"Come with me Torn. Lets get something for dinner." Torn stood up awkwardly, and took Ashelin's arm for support as they left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Explain to me again what we are doing." Jak grumbled at the man standing above him. The man slapped Jak's forehead.

"For the last time, its facial reconstruction. Make you pretty again." the man picked up a vile looking tool with many sharp points to it. "It's very simple actually." Jak cringed at the sight of the tool.

"Sorry. This is all new to me. I still have trouble grasping the idea of you cutting my face open." the doctor chuckled to himself.

"Yes, yes. But you wont feel a thing. But if you're not sure about it, you can always look like this for the rest of your life." the man placed a mirror in front of Jak's face. Jak glared at his reflection. The monster in the mirror glared back, and Jak pushed the mirror away from him.

"Lets just get this over with." he growled. The doctor handed him a paper to sign.

"Sign here, and we can start the prep work. A series of operations stretching over the corse of five months. At that time my boy, you will be back to your old self."

Jinx scowered the wastelands in his sand shark. He activated land mines as he went, and tossed them behind him. Since he was not paying for the mission, he spared no expense. He knew how skilled Torn was at survival. He had to make sure that everything was perfect. As he soared past Spargus, he squinted at its doors.

"I wonder..." he muttered to himself. After shaking the thought from his head, he continued his route. After entering the walls of Haven City, he sat down at the bar to have a drink. A typical night to him. But his relaxing beer was interruped by the bounty hunter that gave him the mission. Jinx sat still, and didn't make eye contact with him. He gripped his beer tightly. He knew that this wasnt a pleasent visit.

"Jinx, hows the man hunt?" he growled. Jinx nodded quickly.

"So far so good. Reigged the sands with bombs. Shouldn't be to long now." he said quickly. The hunter drummed his fingers on the counter. Jinx wanted him to leave. He felt way to pressured.

"I stopped by to tell you one thing we forgot to mention when you took the mission." the hunter grabbed Jinx's face forcing him to make eye contact. "Failure will result in death. Kill Torn, or be killed. Undestood?" the color drained from Jinx's face, but he nodded quickly. The mand left the bar, and Jinx bit his lower lip. He was close to a panic attack. He had six months to find Torn. He was mixed in an impossible mission.

Ashelin stood on the beach watching the sunset. She closed her eyes, and a smile crossed her full lips when she felt Torn's rough hands run up along her arms to her shoulders.

"I love you." he whispered to her. She turned to face him, and held both his hands in hers.

"I love you to Torn. I think I'm going to push the wedding back a little." she whispered. Torn tilted his head in confusion.

"Why Ashelin? You were so excited for it. Is there something wrong?" Ashelin shook her head.

"No...actually...everything is wonderful. I'm pushing the wedding back because...I'm pregnant." Torn stared at her for a moment, but laughed lightly.

"Honey, if theres something wrong, you don't have to lie." Ashelin pulled a small photo from her pocket, and handed it to Torn. As his eyes scanned the photo, he dropped his cane. "Shit..." he breathed. On the photo was an ultrasound, and there was a tiny wisp of a baby in the center of it. Ashelin picked up Torn's cane for him, but gasped when Torn pulled her into a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" Ashelin asked in confusion. Torn nodded, and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm actually excited about this. Things couldnt be better." he whispered.

Keira sat in Jak's lap toying with his blonde hair. She had a huge grin on his face. Jake couldn't help but smile at her childish behavior.

"I'm so happy that your hair is back to normal." she cooed while running her fingers through it once again.

"It is nice knowing that I'll look like myself again. But I wanted to ask you something Keira." he picked her up off his lap so she was sitting on his bed in front of him. But he just stared at her.

"What is it Jak?" Keira asked cautiously. He took Keira's left hand pulled out a silver band with a strip of diamonds inbedded in it.

"Marry me?" Keira's eyes lit up, and she leaped forward onto Jak knocking him onto his back.

"Of course! I thought you would never ask!" as they locked lips, Jak wrapped his arms around her. As his hands ran across her body, each filled with the anticipation of lust. Jak reached down, and unbuckled Keira's belt allwoing him to slip them off quickly. He continued these acts until Keira was completely nude above him. Keira beamed at him, and set her hands to work undressing Jak. Her smooth hands wasted no time stripping Jak. With a firm grip, she grasped Jak's hard member causing him to gasp. This caused Jak's dominate instincts to take over him. He took two handfulls of Keira's hair, and pulled her back so he was above her. He ran a trail of soft kisses across her chest leading up to his lips. As he invited himself into her, Keira threw her legs up around his waist so he could penetrate deeper. Every inch of their skin crawled with ecstasy. While running her nails down his back, Keira called out Jak's name in gasps. Jak's heavy breathing signaled the start of both of their climax. Jak pulled out quickly, and placed his forehead against Keira's.

"I love you." he whispered while catching his breath.

"I love you to."


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to say that I dont own any of the characters in this story :O They are owned by naughty dog. But here is the next chapter. Please read and review :D

**Chapter 3**

As the weeks passed by Torn and Ashelin argued about the gender of the baby. Torn of course wanted a boy, but Ashelin was very sure that she was carring a girl.

"Women are very sure about this type of thing Torn. I'm almost one hundred percent positive that its a girl." she said with a grin on her face. Torn gave her a half grin.

"Keep dreaming sweetheart." Torn was getting used to the idea of a baby. He still didnt like kids, but he knew that this would be different. The idea of accepting that he was going to be a father was sounding wonderful.

They were sitting in the waiting room of the only doctors office that Spargus had. It was very quiet, and had a funny smell to it. When the nurse called Ashelin's name, both of them quickly rose to the chance to leave.

"Alright Ashelin, just lay down on the table, and pull up your shirt over your belly." Torn helped Ashelin lay down, and held her hand tightly. The nurse squeezed the warm gel on her belly, and began the ultrasound. "Lets see here...right there. Theres your baby." she said with a smile. "Not a bad looking baby for a couple of old Krimson Guards." she teased. Torn and Ashelin couldn't help but laugh.

"This is just amazing." she breathed while adjusting her glasses. She glanced up at Torn and smiled even more. He had a large grin on his face, and his eyes were glued to the screen. The nurse beamed at the two of them.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" both of them nodded eagerly. Ashelin held her breath while she mentally crossed her fingers. "You are going to have a baby girl." Ashelin cheered and kissed Torn whose smile didn't fade.

As the months passed, Ashelin's baby bump grew larger. They had decided to name their daughter Nova. A name that they were both able to agree on without second thoughts. Jak was beginning to look like himself again. His surgeries were going smoothly without complications. Torn was also healing nicely. He was able to walk without his cane. Just a slight limp in his step. Everything seemed to finally be going good in everyone's life.

The Christmas season was present even though it didnt look it. The desert was still hotter than ever. Torn had already bought Ashelin's gift a couple months in advance. He had picked out a white and red diamond necklace with matching earrings. Jak however was still searching. He had seen many things that Keira would enjoy, but they didnt seem right. They weren't special.

"Nothing seems to fit Torn. I wanted to give her something meaningful." Jak said with a depressed tone. Torn thought for a moment.

"You said that she liked all the old precursor junk. You could go grab her an artifact that the desert turns up." Jak snickered.

"Yeah right. Last time I tried that, you remembered what happened. This is finally getting fixed." Jak gestured to his face which still had several scars on it. "I havent gone back out to that deseret since we came here. I cant risk it."

"That's because you went alone. you never do that. First thing they taught us in the guard was to use the buddy system. I'll go with you. We'll be fine." Torn reasured. Jak finally aggreed to go, and they hoped into a sand shark. Torn stood up in his seat to scout as Jak drove. As they combed the sands, Torn shouted to Jak to turn right. He saw something bright in the sand. With both of their heads turned, they didnt notice the car on their left. With a loud crunch, both of their shark's crashed and flipped. Torn was thrown several feet from the crash, but wasnt to shook up. Jak was able to pull himself from under his shark, and both drew their guns.

"Jinx?" they both said stunned when the man of the other vehicle was able to stand.

"Jak? Torn?" he said amazed. The two men lowered their guns, and helped Jinx flip the sharks over.

"What are you doing out here?" Torn asked.

"Ive been hunting...uh...marauders. Their heads pay a pretty penny back in Haven. I'll show you the scars later. Place hasnt changed much since you two bounced. Still hell on Earth." Jak and Torn glanced at each other. Something didnt feel right. Jinx was a coward. He wasnt one to hunt marauders even if they had a heavy bounty. "Look at you Jakey boy. You're starting to look pretty again. Never thought I'd see the day when you turned back to normal." Torn was starting to feel nervous. Jinx wasnt able to stand still. Jinx only did that when he was nervous to.

"We need to start heading back. A storm is about to start soon." Torn said quickly. Jak nodded, and they both climbed into their shark.

"Hey, can I come with you? I dont think I can make it to the city in time to miss the storm." Jinx pleaded. Torn sighed.

"Alright. But be gone by morning." they led Jinx back to Spargus, and granted him entrance through the door. Even though he seemed to be up to something, they could leave him out in the sands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Even though Torn wanted Jinx gone, it didnt happen. Jinx said that he was enjoying Spargus more than Haven, and that he was going to stay for a while. Torn gritted his teeth each time he saw Jinx. He knew that Jinx was his friend, but he knew that he was also two faced. Ashelin was trying to get Torn to relax about it, but she wasnt successful. But he learned to deal with it because Jinx wasnt going to leave.

Christmas day came sooner than anyone expected. Torn was relieved because Jinx left the city for the day. As everyone gathered around the tree to open presents, Ashelin demanded that she went first. Torn handed her the box quickly so she wouldnt get up.

"Oh Torn...its beautiful..." Ashelin gasped as she help up the necklace. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome baby." Torn said while kissing her. They continued to open presents, and enjoying each others company. Jak had bough Keira a new ring that was in the shape of ivy with a diamond in each leaf. He thought that it would match her personality perfectly.

"So when is the wedding Ashelin?" Keira asked while admiring her new ring.

"After Nova is born. I want my figure back for my dress." Ashelin said while rubbing her belly.

"And so Jak can have his old face back completely for pictures." Torn said while playfully punching Jak in the arm. Jak laughed and returned the hit.

"I have one more surgery left. I can actually look in the mirror now and remember that I used to look human." as the day came to a close, everyone retired to their rooms for a sinful night.

"How about you make love to me while I wear this...only this." Ashelin taunted while holding up her new necklace. Torn grinned at her.

"I think that would be very hot." Ashelin let her nightgown fall to the floor from Torn's hands. He held her face in his hands as he kissed her with passion. He couldnt believe how much he loved this woman. He was very gentle with her as he entered her. Ashelin didnt mind the change of pace from their regular rough and aggressive sex sessions. She was also in a romantic mood, an just wanted to enjoy Torn's member sliding through her. She turned, and pushed Torn onto his back. Hovering above him, her long hair flowed down over her shoulder. He grinned up at her. She giggled when she realized that he was staring.

"What?"

"Nothing." Torn whispered. "You're just so gorgeous." Ashelin smiled, and leaned down to kiss him. Leaning back, she enveloped him and kept a fast momentum. Both of them shared a loud moan as the climax was hit. Ashelin shakely laid next to him, and kissed him lightly.

"Im going to run downstairs for a glass of water. Want something?" Ashelin asked while pulling her nightgown back up to cover what little it did.

"No thanks hun. Just hurry back." she grinned at him.

"Dont get dressed. I will return shortly." she closed the door behind her with a snap. Torn laid there waiting for Ashelin to return, but she didnt. It had been at least fifteen minuets. He pulled his pants on, and went looking for her. He gasped when he stepped into the kitchen. A couple chairs were tipped over, and Ashelin's necklace was in pieces on the floor. Torn's communicator rang, and he answered it hasitly. He heard Ashelin crying his name in the background.

"Ashelin?" Torn gasped.

"Yeah...she's here Torn." Jinx's voice chimmed in. "But I dont know how long she will be. So you need to be quick. Go to the place where we crashed in the desert. Come unarmed and alone. If you dont, I'll shoot her in the stomach and then in the head." as Jinx hung up, Torn stood there stunned. The only thing that escaped his lips was a long, loud, painful scream filled with rage. Jak came running down the stairs when he heard Torn. Jak stopped him in the doorway.

"Torn, what's going on?" Jak asked while placing a hand on his shoulder. Torn shrugged Jak's hand off.

"Jinx has Ashelin. She's in serious danger."

"I'm coming with you."

"No!" Torn snapped. He looked over his shoulder at Jak. "He said tht come alone. I need to do what he says. If I dont come back...dont hunt down Jinx. Alright? I dont want you to put yourself or Keira in danger." Torn left alone to face Jinx.

Jinx grinned at Torn as he arrived. Jinx stood still with Ashelin on her knees next to him. In his hand, he had a fist full of her hair. Ashelin was digging her nails into his wrist trying to make him let go, but it was useless. Torn began to approach Jinx, but stopped when he drew his gun and pointed it at Ashelin.

"Nice touch coming shirtless Torn." Jinx teased. "You might want to teach your woman some manners." Torn's eyes flashed to Ashelin. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. There were red marks all over her body, and her night gown was ripped in several places.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Torn yelled while taking a step forward.

"Ah! Stay back!" Jinx squealed while turning the safety of the gun. He turned the gun towards Torn. Jinx was shaking badly, he was getting nervous.

"Why are you doing this Jinx?" Torn asked. Jinx took a deep breath trying to steady his voice.

"I'm a sell out Torn. You're a wanted man. I was hired by the bounty hunters to kill you. But if I dont kill you...then they're going to kill me." Jinx said as a couple tears escaped. Torn just stared at Jinx in disbelief. But his eyes shifted to Ashelin. He frowned when his eyes traced down to her stomache. His daughter was defenseless. He had to protect her, and his wife to be, at any cost. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Then do it..." he breathed. Jinx's eyes widened.

"W...what?" Torn took a few more steps towards Jinx.

"Do it Jinx. Shoot me. Just let Ashelin go please." Torn was standing in front of Jinx now. Torn guided Jinx's gun barrel underneath his chin. Torn closed his eyes, and clenched his teeth waiting for Jinx to pull the trigger. All he could hear was Jinx's and Ashelin's combined sobs. The gun was shaking violently.

"Damnit!" Jinx yelled as he pulled the gun away. He took a couple steps back, and ran his hands through his hair. He turned the gun back towards Torn while glaring at him. "I'm going to kill you Torn..." Torn waiting for Jinx to pull the trigger, but he never did. He just stood there, as if he was frozen in place. "Why are you not scared?" Jinx whispered.

"I'm scared shitless Jinx..." Torn whispered. "But you dont understand how much a man can love his wife and daughter. If I have to die to protect them...I wouldnt hesitate to give up my life." Jinx gritted his teeth.

"Very touching Torn. But I'm not ready to die." he pulled the trigger but because of his shaking hand the bullet hit Torn in the shoulder. Torn yelped while dropping to his knees, clutching his wounded shoulder. Torn looked up at Jinx as he approached him. Jinx placed the barrel of the gun directly on Torn's forehead. "Goodbye old friend." Torn closed his eyes, and gasped when he heard a gun shot. If this was dieing, then it wasnt to bad. He opened his eyes and saw Jinx still next to him. He was clutching his stomach while staring at the ground. He removed his hands, and saw blood dripping from them. Another gun shot ripped through the silence, and Jinx fell lifeless to the ground. Torn and Ashelin turned and stared in disbeliefe as Jak lowered his gun.

"I think that this is the second time that I've saved your ass in a situation like this. Always use the buddy system right Torn?" Jak said. Torn couldnt speak. He was in a pure state of shock. Jak helped Ashelin to her feet, and both of them pulled Torn up.

"Lets go home." Ashelin whispered to him.

After Torn's shoulder got bandaged up, him and Jak dumped Jinx's body at the gates of Haven for the bounty hunters to find. Jak looked at Torn as they drove back to Spargus.

"We're never going to be completely safe are we?" he asked. Torn sighed, and shrugged his good shoulder.

"I couldnt tell you. All we can do is hope for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Keira stood in front of a full length mirror looking nervous. Ashelin was pinning a white desert flower in Keira's hair with little difficulty. Keira clutched her bouquet of flowers, and glanced at Ashelin.

"I dont think I can do this." she whispered. Ashelin frowned at her.

"Yes you can. You look stunning. Dont be nervous." she said. Keira looked at her white dress. It was the same on that she wore when she tried to get married to Jak the first time.

"But what if it happens again?"

"It wont." Torn said while entering the room. Ashelin smiled warmly at him. She always thought that he looked so handsome in a suit. "Jak is waiting for you Keira. There's no reason to be scared." Keira nodded and tried to take deep breaths. Ashelin kissed Torn goodbye, and went to take her place. Torn looked Keira over and grinned at her. "You look beautiful. You've come a long way from when we lived together." Keira couldnt help but smile.

"You clean up rather nice to Torn. I cant thank you enough for giving me away since my daddy couldnt be here." she whispered while taking Torn's arm.

"Dont mention it. That's what friends are for hun." as the music started, the butterflies really began to flutter in Keira's stomach. "Just breath." Torn whispered to her as they began to walk. When they turned the corner, Keira's face lit up. Jak was standing at the alter waiting for her. He looked like his old self, and as nervous as she was. Torn placed Keira's hand in Jaks, and then took his place behind him. The I do's where said, and the rings were slipped on. As the newly married couple left the church, Torn walked up to Ashelin.

"Are you ready for everything?" she asked. Torn wrapped his arms around her.

"No...I'm really not. But I'm glad its all happening. I wouldnt trade it for anything.

At the reception Torn shared a dance with Keira, and Jad did with Ashelin. Good words were said about the bride and groom, and Daxter was his usual self.

"Damn Ashelin! You sure packed on the pounds!" Daxter said jokingly. Torn glared at him.

"She's actually small for her pregnancy." he growled.

"Oh good, she'll go back to normal." Daxter snickered. Ashelin giggled. She loved how Daxter could get under Torn's skin.

"Any time now. I'm actually past my due date." she said while rubbing her stomach softly.

"Want to sit down hun?" Torn asked. She nodded, and Torn helped her sit down into a chair.

"You're so sweet Torn. Who knew that your tough guy attitude was all fake." Daxter teased. Torn picked up an osttel shaped cooked from off the table, and ripped the head off. Daxter's ears flattened, and he took a step back. "Uh...I think I hear Tessy calling me." Torn tossed the cookie aside, and sat down next to Ashelin and began to rub her back. She shifted her weight awkwardly, and her eyes widened.

"Whats wrong?" Torn asked. Ashelin looked at him.

"My water just broke." she whispered. Torn froze and just stared at her.

"What do we do?"

"I dont know." Ashelin said while standing up. Torn came to his senses, and got Ashelin to the hospital. After several hours was pushing, Nova was finally born. They placed her in Ashelin's arms and she smiled down at the tiny baby. Torn smoothed Ashelin's hair back out of her face.

"She's so small." Torn whispered to Ashelin.

"She's perfect." she whispered. "Want to hold your daughter Torn?" Torn hesitated, but held out his hands nervously. Ashelin placed Nova in his arms, and smiled at him. Torn beamed down at his daughter who stared back up at him.

"She looks just like you, even had your eyes." Torn whispered. "This is amazing." he sat down on the bed next to Ashelin.

"She has your hair. She is absolutely gorgeous." Jak knocked on the door, and both looked up.

"How did it go?" Keira asked while following Jak in.

"She's healthy. Ashelin is fine." Torn said while handing Nova to Keira. Jak snickered at Torn's rolled up sleeves, and loosened tie.

"You look more exhausted than Ashelin." he laughed. Torn laughed to.

"I wasnt ready for it for sure." he kissed Ashelin's forehead.

"I do." Ashelin said back to Torn while smiling.

"I now pornounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Torn leaned forward and gave Ashelin a long passion filled kiss. As they broke apart, everyone clapped. Torn looked down at the ring on his left hand, and smiled. Ashelin was finally his to keep. She was finally his wife.

~ The End~

At little cheesy...but all well. I wanted them to have a happy ending. :P


End file.
